For a conventional One Glass Solution (OGS) touch screen, in order to achieve a precise touch effect, a part of a frame of the touch screen is configured to contain a driving circuit. However, for ease of use and aesthetic requirements, the demand of current digital products on a narrow frame (that is, a non-display region of the screen of the digital products is required to have a very narrow width) is more and more urgent. In order to achieve a larger display region, a narrow-frame or even non-frame deign realized by reduction of the frame width is concerned.